"Expedition"
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.6.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 30 (max 150) (60 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *285 *255 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with a skeleton stock, 4X scope, 30-round magazine and a front grip with flashlight. Strategy It deals good damage, fire rate, average capacity and high mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Aim very well, since it does not have much ammo on use. *Use the 4X scope when engaging enemies in long ranges. *Make sure to reload frequently. *This weapon features an incredible accuracy, meaning that it is useful in long ranges if mastered well. *Use the flashlight when being in dark areas. However, occasionally turn it off in case you will be detected soon enough. *Aim the flashlight towards the enemy face-to-face, and then toggle it so he will be temporarily blinded. *It can drain its ammo quickly with its high fire rate and capacity, so try using the burst method or weaken the enemy first to save enough ammo. *It's high mobility and damage can be used in hit-and-run tactics. *Prepare for a backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *With proper skill, using this gun alone while having a constant supply of ammunition can win a match. It is a good idea to use Module combos with active abilities, as you can get the most out of their recharge times. **In general, equipping a Primary Energy Module is recommended, as well ashttps://pixelgun-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Upgraded_Magazine_ModuleUpgraded Magazine Module. Not many people use Energy Defense on their armor, and Upgraded Magazine boosts its already insane reload speed. Not to mention the Turbo Charger ability (unlimited ammo + increased accuracy for 6 seconds) that the two modules create compliments the gun's fairly low capacity very well. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. Keep in mind that it has a 4X scope. *Try to sneak up on them or engage them in close-ranges, because this weapon cannot go up head to head against shotguns or high mobility or DPS melees. *Explosive weaponry can easily pick off its users. *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. *Any one-shot weapons will do the trick, if well-placed. *Remember to keep jumping so it'll be harder for the user to kill you. *Try to make erratic movements so he will waste more ammo. *Be high on air so as to reduce chances of being hit, but take note that skilled players can hit you given the precision needed. *Use high damage weapons such as the Circus Cannon or the Eye of Ra. *If you see users toggling a flashlight, you can notice the user's presence. **However, skilled players will seldom use it since that gadget renders them vulnerable. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *When the language is changed to Japanese, the weapon's name become "遠征", which means the same thing. *It is one of the Primary weapons equipped with a flashlight. References Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Flashlight Category:Themed Category:Epic